Electrostatic coating processes are well known in the art for providing efficient surface coatings. For instance, paint in the form of powdered particles or atomized liquid can be projected towards an object to be coated and accelerated toward this object via an electrostatic charge applied thereto. By keeping the surface of the object to be coated charge-neutral, for example via one or more grounding mechanisms, the charged paint particles can adhere to this surface via electrostatic bonding. The bonded paint/coating can then be dried/cured, for example via conveyance of the coated object from a painting enclosure to a drying/curing enclosure in a manufacturing process.
In general, electrostatic coating processes are applied to metallic surfaces; however, non-conductive objects can also be subject to electrostatic coating. For example, plastic trim components utilized in automobile manufacturing plants, or the like, are routinely coated via electrostatic coating, namely in some examples, via preprocessing of the surface(s) to be coated to render such surfaces conductive. These and other such techniques will be readily known and understood by the person of ordinary skill in the art.
While offering certain advantages over conventional coating processes, such as generally providing greater transfer efficiencies, electrostatic coating processes also provide certain challenges. For example, to avoid charge buildup on the coated object and/or surrounding articles, which can pose a significant workshop hazard and also reduce the efficiency and quality of the coating process, efficient grounding must be maintained during the coating process, both for the object/surface to be coated and surrounding equipment, such as object support racks and/or conveyor systems. To ensure satisfactory grounding, regular cleaning is required to reduce paint buildup, for example, and allow for equipment reuse (e.g. multiple production runs and/or multiple coatings for a same object). Accordingly, there is a constant need or desire to improve grounding techniques and equipment to increase or at least maintain grounding efficiency and resiliency while promoting reusability and/or a reduction in operator intervention, which can translate in significant productivity increases, particularly in the context of a manufacturing process and system.
Therefore, there remains a need for a grounding apparatus, system and method that overcome some of the drawbacks of known technologies, or at least, provides the public with a useful alternative.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.